Just Another Normal Person
by Chained Princess
Summary: He was not what you'll call a hero but he saved many lives. He was not a savior but he saved this world. He was not a Prince Charming whom every girl will love but he had a golden heart. He was not an idol but he inspired many persons. He was not one in a million but he was original. Many persons hated him but he loved everyone. He had so many pains in his life but he always smiled


**Just a little one-shot for time pass. I know most of you hate him, but no flames please!**

**Dis: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade nor the songs mentioned here.**

**Thanks for reading. Try to enjoy…**

Wow! A thunderstorm… AGAIN! Wasn't he really lucky? He thought sarcastically as he hurriedly entered the cave, shivering with cold. Storms in October are really cold indeed.

He looked around the wide cave because after entering there, only one thought crossed his mind- Was there any ferocious animal? Well, he hopes not. He is not a lion tamer like Kyoya.

He dug his trembling hands in the pocket of his soaked wet attire and brought it out to reveal a graceful silver-blue beyblade lying on his palms, glimmering brightly even in the dimmed light of this stormy atmosphere.

"Pega… sus… are you okay?"

Well, now I can't blame you if you call him crazy because, who the hell talks with their beys at this kind of moment?

Thunder roared loudly through the clouded sky, making the redhead standing inside the cave jump up in fear and his bey falling out of his hand.

"Pegasus! No!"

He yelled as he ran after his rolling out beyblade from the cave in the blinding storm.

"Pegasus! Where are you? Pegasus!"

He placed his hand over his eyes to look clearly but suddenly a blast of storm threw him around, tossing him like a tennis ball. He fell down straight on his face, hard rocks and stones prickling the skin of his face and hands and scarring it permanently. But yet again, he got up only to fall down again.

Gosh, this storm is so strong!

He couldn't get up this time because of the force of wind so he crawled down around, his golden-hazel eyes searching around frantically. No, it was nowhere to be found. Where could it be…?

Suddenly his face lit up when he saw the familiar sparkle of silver and blue a few feet away. Without any delay, the gold eyed teen scurried away towards the huge broken log under which his bey was stuck, pulling at the log with all his might.

No… he… couldn't. He couldn't move this log even one inch. He stared at the sparkle coming from under the log as his golden brown orbs filled with transparent water. He was such a failure!

"Pegasus…"

Suddenly an all too familiar deep and tenor voice echoed through his ears, "Gingka, fall down three times, rise up four times!"

Fall down three times…

Rise up four times…

He rose his head up again, placing his hands on the both sides of the huge log of wood and pulling it with all his might. Come on… You can do it…

Finally, a smile broke out on his face when he was able to move the log and free his precious beyblade from under it. He quickly brought up the beautiful beyblade near his eyes.

The thing that he valued more than his life.

He looked up on the night sky, placing his weight over his scarred and weak arms, his bright eyes boring over the sky with hundreds of constellations. He could immediately recognize his favorite symbol from those anywhere.

There stood Pegasus, the undefeatable flying horse which was born from Medusa's blood.

The most beautiful and precious constellation of this world.

XxX

"Look up there, Gingka!" The young man with flaming red hair and sparkling hazel eyes pointed towards the midnight sky, "There's Pegasus. Our constellation."

The little toddler who also had soft flaming red hair and big reddish brown orbs, looking exactly a little copy of the young man, looked up at the sky while chewing his thumb. His topaz eyes glimmered at his father's enthusiasm though he couldn't understand anything what the teen was saying.

The teenage father looked down at his son, a soft smile playing in his lips as he took the child in his lap and looked up at the sky again, his voice echoing in the night breeze, "When you will grow up, my son, I will give you that beyblade which you deserve. I don't think I can stay forever with you since there are so many dangers and enemies around us. I wish I could share my fears with you, Gingka, I wish you understood. But I'm sure even if you understood; I wouldn't make you worried saying dangerous things to you. Just remember one thing, son, I have to leave soon, but my memoir will remain with you forever, the precious flying horse. And I hope you will give it the due honor it deserves. Remember, you have to value your bey even more than your life. You can never do anything to make it fall in danger. I can see a hero in you, son. I know one day, you'll be a hero. You're not born to be just another normal person."

The red haired toddler looked around, now chewing his index finger when his eyes suddenly filled with water, his voice sad, "M-mommy…"

The teen bit his lips hard, so hard that blood prickled out of them. He looked down, the sparkle from his eyes lost suddenly, "I wish I could save your mom, son. I wish I could keep promise that I had given to her, to protect her from all kinds of danger. I wish she wouldn't have to die like this in the hands of our enemies. I wish she hadn't given that hateful glance to me before death. I wish she had forgiven me. I wish she hadn't said that before her death. But I can only wish…"

A face covered with fiery red hair, holding so much determination, courage, hope and dreams in those eyes popped up on the teen's mind. The face of his wife, his love of life. He trembled when he heard that voice, "Promises are made to be broken, Ryusei. You broke your promise…"

The red haired male tried his best to choke the tears and turned his eyes to his little version, a faint line of smile tugging at his lips but grieve still present in his voice, "I know I'm a failure, but you'll never be that. You'll be a hero, a winner, a knight in shining armor who will save this world. I know you'll shine my name around this world and one day, I will be proud to say, "Gingka Hagane is my son!" So mind it, never give up, never back down, never stop believing in yourself. You can win the world if you want, my son. So Gingka, fall down three times, rise up four times."

XxX

"I will keep my promise, dad!" The redhead yelled, lying under the open sky in this blinding thunderstorm, his eyes up at his constellation. No, their constellation.

"I will show you promises are not made to be broken. Promises are made to be fulfilled. And I know mom is watching me from somewhere, she will be happy to see today, dad. I may not be a hero, dad, but if I fall down three times, I will rise up four times, definitely!"

The dawn was only showing up, the crimson ball of fire rising up on the eastern side of the sky. Last night's storm has stopped long ago and his eyes opened slowly, staring at the sun, a beam present in his face, like the sunbeam.

"Good morning, Pegasus!"

A new morning. A new day.

He walked through the dense forest, looking around with fearful glances. What if some lion or tiger jumps out from behind the trees and eats him up? No, God, please don't let me die so soon… He prayed as he walked, looking around.

"Aww… what a cute rabbit!" A smile appeared on his face as he walked towards the small white animal with long pinkish ears which was running out of a bush. But before he could even near that rabbit, it gave him one feared look and disappeared around another bush.

"Ow, guess he was afraid of me…" He let out a sigh as he walked through the forest, his eyes moving somewhere else, "But look, that butterfly is too beautiful!"

He watched as the small butterfly which had bright blue wings with silvery white spots flew around the colorful and fragrant flowers, finally landing on his hand.

"Hey, it matches with Pegasus!" He grinned as he watched the butterfly intently before it flew away to another flower.

"Bye, small-colorful-flying-thingy! Hope we'll meet again!" He waved as he approached forward.

Wow, not only his beyblade, he also talks with insects! Now I can't blame you if you assume him crazy.

After a few minutes, he entered Metal City, where he lived, but before he could approach forward, a loud voice stopped him, "Hey, Gingka, have you seen Kyoya anywhere?"

He turned around to meet a pair of bluish violet eyes. Of course, it had to be him, searching his idol.

"No, he must be around, maybe gone to meet Madoka?" He suggested, biting his lips.

"Thanks for the suggestion!" Benkei ran towards B-pit without waiting anymore.

He laughed as he walked through the busy streets, watching their day-to-day life. He met Kenta who was really happy to get a letter from Ryuga. He saw Yu, yet again, challenging his idol Tsubasa in another battle.

He wished he could be an idol like them.

Suddenly, when he was nearing B-pit, he was attacked by a bunch of girls who ran past him like some ghost was following them, accompanied with crazy too loud screams. They pushed past him, making him fall down face first on the ground.

He brushed himself slowly and stood up, his eyes fearful, "Huh…? What was that for?"

"You should guess by now!" Hikaru laughed, standing beside him and nudging him towards a particular direction.

He looked at that direction to reveal a very familiar hint of messy deep green hair over so many heads of girls. He facepalmed. Of course, it had to be Kyoya's fangirls, running around him like crazy.

"Please, give me an autograph!"

"No, me first!"

"I want to take a photo with you!"

"Aww… Kyoya, you are soo amazing!"

He rolled his amber eyes as he walked past them towards the B-pit, stopping at its door when he saw an all too familiar petite brunette standing there, her beautiful ocean eyes flashing with fury.

"Hey, Madoka, what happened?" He laughed, standing beside her.

"Don't even ask!" Madoka said through gritted teeth, her eyes burning the crowd around Kyoya.

He decided to play around some more, "Jealous to see your boyfriend with so many fangirls?"

"Wh-why would I be jealous…?" The blue eyed girl stuttered, looking down.

"You love him, don't you?" He asked seriously this time.

"Yes." She replied, placing his shining orbs at his face.

He bit his lips, showing the most fake smile of his, "I knew it. And you don't have to worry because I know he loves you too."

"Thanks, Gingka." She replied, her lips forming on a smile as she hugged him, embracing him with her small hands, "You are my best friend. You always understand me."

Best friend! He laughed bitterly. But never more than best friend. Why was this happening? Was he jealous? No, he couldn't possibly be. But he couldn't deny the presence of bitterness in his heart either.

I could never be more than your best friend.

He pulled away, smiling back at her. Sometimes, when inside, your heart is breaking in small pieces, it's so painful to tug your lips in a curved line. "I wish you both to be happy always and stay together forever, Madoka." He said truthfully this time. He just wanted her to be happy.

"I love you, Gingka." Madoka beamed at him.

Yes, I know you love me. But I wish you really 'loved' me.

But she always belonged to someone else.

He walked down the path, his face down, his hands in his pocket and his Mp3 blaring in his ears.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from craving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under scream, but no one seems to hear a thing?  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4__th__ of July_

'_Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst…"_

XxX

"Dad! No!" The young redhead screamed with fear, standing at the way of the breaking cave, "No! You can't leave me like this!"

"Go away, Gingka! Run! Now!" His father yelled back from the middle of the cave, the only path which was between them had broken down already.

He watched with fear as he saw fire burning the whole cave, breaking and smashing it into little pieces. His legs trembled when he tried to take a step forward, "I won't leave you here, dad! I can't do that! I will save you!"

"Run away, Gingka!" The middle aged man screamed with all his might, "You have to go because you need to stay alive! You have to take revenge, Gingka! You have to save this world from L-Drago's destruction! You're a savior, Gingka!" His father smiled, his hazel eyes sparkling when he threw some shining metallic thing towards him.

He caught that only to reveal it was that shining silver-blue beyblade, father's precious flying horse, Pegasus.

"But… dad!"

"You're a Pegasus, Gingka, born from blood! You can't give up this easily! You have to fight! Fight for this world! Remember, the only thing that decides a battle is the blader's spirit! Spirit, my son!"

He watched, backing down, his father's smile, still same bright and same hopeful, even standing in front of death, his thumb up towards him, "Take care, Gingka…"

He ran out of the cave surrounded by bright flames, breaking down on his knees, "Dad! Forgive me, dad! I couldn't save you!"

At midnight, under open sky, sitting in front of a burning cave, a twelve years old boy cried his eyes out. But no one in the world heard him. No one.

XxX

"_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If only you knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're the reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know"_

"Hey, Gingka!"

He placed his earpieces in his pocket and looked up to meet the grinning face of Masamune. He faked a smile, "Hey, how's it going?"

He was not what you'll call a hero, but he had saved many lives. He was not a savior, but he saved this world. He was not a Prince Charming whom every girl will love, but he had a golden heart. He was not an idol, but he inspired many persons. He was not one in a million, but he was original. Many persons hated him, but he loved everyone. He had so many pains in his life, but he always smiled.

He was not just another normal person.

He was Gingka Hagane.


End file.
